The hidden
by Neve Winter
Summary: Before the Snow Queen and Jack Frost was Elsa and Jack. Behind the story everyone knows,there's a one hidden in the shadows. Behind the thaw and the fall of Pitch Black,is the change of fate and the twist of destiny.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**I'm Neve Winter and thankyou for coming in to read my fanfic!**

**Here are the things you might want to know about the story;**

**Elsa and Jack will both be 18 in the story .**

**The timeline is based on frozen.**

**I'll try to update once a week.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Rise of the guardians or Frozen**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Before the playful spirit, Jack Frost

Before the tragically beautiful Snow Queen

Before the defeat of the nightmares and the great thaw

was a boy named Jack and a girl named Elsa.

This story is not about a spirit finding out who he is nor is it about a Queen who learns to love.

It's about what they left behind to journey on.

A shadow underneath their smile

A tale they kept to themselves deep in their memories

A story not of the mischievous guardian or the elegant lady in ice, or an empty phase or a dangerous monster but a boy and a girl.

About what they left behind to journey on

Of the untold of fates and sacrifices

It's the tale of the hidden.

_Prologue_

The town was still. All lights were turned off. All doors were closed.

The darkness of the night has taken over the land and only the full moon was shining the empty streets. Two black horses were running across the silence, their mane flying in the wind.

On the horses were two people, hooded in dark cloaks.

The two rode on until they reached the forest at the tip of the village. They stopped in front of a humble cottage near the entrance of the woods.

The two looked at each other and nodded slightly.

They climbed down from their horse and walked towards the cottage.

One of them slid off its cloak.

She was a woman, with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

She hesitantly knocked on the door. There was a small rustle as the light of the house turned on.

A plump woman, with ginger hair opened the door, her eyes heavy with sleep. Then they widened as she noticed the brunette woman's face.

She immediately tumbled to the ground, her head bowed at the King and Queen of Arendelle.

"Y…Your highness" She managed to stutter out.

The King kneeled in front of her, followed by his wife.

The Queen's trembling arms carried a bundle of cloth from her cloak.

It was a baby girl, squirming in discomfort, her hands curled into fists. The Queen's eyes were glassy as she kissed the baby on the forehead and passed her to the woman. Stunned, she had no choice but to receive it.

"Hide her identity, her…powers," The King said in a low voice. She was too dazed to question the word 'powers' "We shall take her back when the time comes."

The rulers of the land quickly stood up to leave but were stopped.

"Wait!" The woman cried out desperately then cringed at the loudness of her own voice. "W…What's her name?" Her voice shook.

They hesitated before answering. "Elsa. Her name is Elsa."

The Queen turned her head to take a last glimpse of her daughter before they disappeared in to the darkness, leaving the shocked woman sitting on the floor, cradling the baby.

She looked down at her then nearly dropped her.

She gasped.

Frost. Patterns of frost were curling around the infant's hands. Her trembling fingers touched it cautiously. The bitter coldness spread across her fingertips.

"Impossible…" She gasped. The frost was real.

She shook her head. This was a dream.

'_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.' _She screamed inside her head. But it didn't work.

"How?" She mumbled at the infant.

She looked at the baby's ice blue eyes, as if to search for an answer. The girl reached up to the woman's face. She winced and leaned away in fear, but the fear was soon replaced by wonder as a beautiful snowflake formed under the young fingers. The woman smiled faintly.

"Snow." She whispered. "Elsa Snow."

She went back in the house, taking the baby with her. The light soon turned off. Above the sky was the moon, glowing brightly like never before.

* * *

**So, did you like it? If you did, I love you guys, if not then never mind.**

**I'm sorry if it was a bit boring. I promise it'll get better. (I hope) **

**Jack will come around on the next chapter.**

**I'll update again as soon as possible. **

**Till then, good bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!I'm back! **

**Before we start the story I would like to remind that Elsa's powers are more controlled than it was in the movie.**

**Plus, the villagers do not know about her powers except Gerda (Elsa's "mom"), Jack and his sister Emma. **

**Brad Stabbington is one of the twins in Tangled.**

**Please review and for those who did, thank you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians, Frozen and Tangled.**

* * *

"Jackson Overland!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The laundry she was carrying were now scattered across the snow piled ground.

"Come back here!"

She quickly checked no one was near and waved her left hand. A swirl of snow shot out, aiming a brunette boy with bronze eyes and a crooked smile. He dodged her attack easily and laughed.

"Ha Ha- Missed me! Better luck next time Miss Snow!" He teased, sticking his tongue out.

Elsa glared at him, chewing her lips, and sat on the ground, not minding the snow. She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. Jack flinched at the look she gave him and walked closer to her, his shoulders drooped like a punished child.

"Hey…It was fun, right?" He said, leaning down to face her. But she turned away

'_Okay, Maybe not so fun.' _He wiped off his cocky grin.

"..Sorry. I'll do the laundries again." He looked for the effect. But there was none.

Jack just stood there, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he began to pick up the fallen clothes constantly glancing sideways at her. His hands began to sweat, despite the cold weather.

"There," He pushed the refilled basket of clothes to her. Still no answer. "Awwww come on Els, Don't get mad by-"

_Splat_

Jack was opened his mouth at the sudden coldness covering his face. Then his thin lips curled into a smile.

"That was not fair!"

He stood up, grabbing a handful of snow with his bare hands. Elsa smirked.

"Since when did you play fair?" She laughed, running away.

She brushed her fingers together, creating a snowball on to her hand. Jack threw his one at her and narrowly missed her chest by inches. She made a teasing face and wiggled her fingers.

"Ha! Looks like you've missed too Mr. Overland.!" She mocked.

But Jack wasn't laughing anymore. His face was stiff. Confused, Elsa quirked her eyebrows.

"Jack? What's wrong? She took a step towards him.

That's when she noticed the huge shadow in front of her. She could also hear a soft grunt behind her. Her eyes questioned Jack. He gestured at her hand. She whipped around and there he was-Brad Stabbington, with a snowball smashed on his hips. He looked down at her, his face wrecked. Elsa quickly hid her hands behind her skirt.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry" She stammered out. But he didn't look satisfied.

"I told you little rabbles-"He growled. His voice went louder. "-to STAY. OUT .OF. MY .WAY!"

He boomed. His voice rung through the street, making a few passing people glance at them.

Elsa froze to the ground. She couldn't move. It was Jack who pulled her next to him. Brad stomped to them, cracking his knuckles. His extreme size and his dangerous expression made the two look even smaller. Elsa clenched her skirt and felt it grow colder. She spotted the frost on the cloth. She panicked, gathering her hands together.

Then, without warning, Jack grabbed Elsa's wrist before she could protest and started to run to the woods. They could hear Brad yelling behind them.

"What are you doing!" Elsa screamed, trying very hard to keep up.

"Saving the day, of course!" Jack answered, smirking.

Elsa couldn't believe how he could say things like that in such situation.

They ran across the trees, the cold wind brushing against their cheeks.

"Wait-Stop! Jack ,no seriously, stop!" She tugged his arms, making them halt.

They panted, out of breath.

"You didn't have to run like that!" She said, still catching her breath.

"Well that guy was ready to eat us alive!" He protested.

Unable to disagree, with him, she looked around. The sun was shining down through the leafless trees. Few evergreens stood here and there, like polka dots. The winter fog was making the vision slightly blurry, turning the woods into a land in a fairytale.

"Mom will be so mad at me about the laundries." She mumbled.

Jack noticed he was still holding her wrist and immediately let go, a light tint of red covering his ears.

"You know, you could have just frozen him." He suggested.

"No! I might get accused of being a..a..monster. And," She clasped her hands together. "I don't want to hurt anyone with my…" She paused to think up a right word. "…thing." She finished. Her voice faltered.

"You always use your powers with me and I'm okay." Jack pointed out, not liking her frowning.

"That's because I can somehow control them when I'm with you." She began to walk slowly. He followed. "But sometimes it just-"She looked into his eyes."-slip out."

He saw the tinge of fear in the corner of her pale blue orbs.

He didn't like it.

He wanted to make her smile.

"It's okay. Besides," He kicked a pile of snow on their way. "I doubt anyone will accuse you of being a monster."

She chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Elsa, I can assure you that they cannot do that.". He answered simply.

"Why?" She asked. Still walking

Jack stared at her, and for a moment, forgot what to say. He shrugged.

"Cause Monsters are…are evil and bad," He smirked." and you're not."

She laughed, shaking her head."Thank you, Jack."

They walked in silence until they reached a cliff with the frozen fjords beneath it. Elsa sat, sighing deeply.

"I wish I could erase my powers"

She stared into the thick fog.

"Why?'

"Life would be much easier without it."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. Jack sat beside her.

"I would like to have powers like you. I think they're pretty cool." He said, looking at her hands.

"They are not as great as you think."She buried her fingers in the snow."If I could just be normal."

"You don't have to be normal to be happy."He locked his eyes with her."I mean… you're happy now, right?"

She chuckled."Yeah.I have mom, I have a home, and I have you." A soft blush appeared on her cheeks. "But sometimes I just-"

"It's okay Elsa." Carefully, he put his hand on hers. She flinched, but didn't pull away. The warmth of his hand covered the coldness of hers. "See," He said reassuring her. "You're okay."

Elsa glanced at their hands and then at his eyes. They were warm, as if there was a small light planted in them. Something she could never have.

Jack stared at her. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. His heart fastened uncomfortably. Something that was new to him. He wanted her to be happy.

They both watched the blurry sunset covered by the clouds. Its blurred lights painted the snow faintly in red and pink. They sat there in silence, their hands still touching; too busy sinking into their own thoughts to even bother talking. It was Elsa who broke the silence when the sun has nearly disappeared.

"We should get going, it's getting dark." She stood up.

Jack too got up and brushed the snow off his clothes. Elsa led the way back. By the time they arrived at the village, the moon was up, only half visible from the mist. A little brunette girl ran over to them, a fake frown on her round face.

"How come you guys have all the fun without me?" She complained.

"Sorry Em, I promise to bring you too next time." Elsa said, smiling.

"Jackson!" A woman called from a nearby house.

"Coming mom!" Jack yelled.

Emma dragged him to the house, still rambling about how she was so bored without them. ( -then I was so bored, I even tried to play dolls with Angelina!) Jack looked back at Elsa and waved with his free hand. Laughing in to her hands, she waved back.

On that night, they both tried to convince themselves that it was going to be alright. But the event that happened the next day proved them wrong.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. **

**Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Jack walked around the bare winter trees. The sky was still dark, for the Sun had not yet come out. He knew it was too early for him to be out, but he couldn't resist the tingling in his stomach that forced him to slip out the window.

He climbed up the tallest tree beside the frozen lake. Soon, the entire village spread out before his eyes. Taking a deep breath of the shrill morning air, he looked up at the now starless sky. The moon was fading and thick clouds were forming in the corner. His eyebrows creased.

'_Maybe there was a storm coming?' _

He frowned and unwillingly climbed down. If he had stayed up there a little longer, he could've seen two black carriages entering the town. But he didn't. Instead, he strolled around the water, examining the distorted reflections of trees on the lake, and found a long wooden stick with an unnaturally curled tip. He swung it around, smirking.

'_I could do with a staff.' _

Suddenly, a soft thunder cackled. Jack quickly looked up. The thick clouds were spreading over the sky. The wind grew dangerously strong. He turned away to leave, taking his new staff with him, but then something caught his eyes.

He froze and stared at the glassy reflection of the lake. A pair of ice cold eyes met his. He held his breath.

A boy with silver white hair and sapphire blue eyes were looking back at him, unreadable expression on his pale face which looked exactly like himself. But he wasn't Jack. He wasn't Jack at all.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Jack whispered.

"JACK!" A scream echoed through the woods.

Jack jumped up and saw Emma running towards him. He quickly looked back at the lake.

The boy was gone.

"JACK!" Emma screamed again. As she came closer he noticed that her face was stained with tears.

"Em? What's wrong?" He rushed over to his sister and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into his chest, choking from crying.

"They're-They're gonna take Elsa away!" She cried.

'What?" Jack felt his heart stop for a second.

_Take Elsa away? No_

Without thinking, he ran to the town.

* * *

Elsa clenched her hands together. Two muscular men were in the house, standing in front of her. "What are you doing?" She tried not to sound scared.

They stayed silent.

Gerda rushed out of her room, appalled. "Who are you people?!' She yelled, rushing to Elsa.

"We're here by the orders of the King and Queen." One of them spoke in a low voice.

Gerda's mind went blank. _The King and Queen._ Her head replayed the night, 18 years ago.

"_Hide her identity, her…powers," _

_"We shall take her back when the time comes."_

_"W…What's her name? _

_"Elsa. Her name is Elsa."_

She could almost see the wide innocent eyes of the baby, and then it slowly changed in to the ones of the girl in front of her.

"Mom, what are they talking about?" Elsa asked nervously. She felt her hands growing colder every second. "Mom, what's wrong?" Her voice shook.

Gerda opened her mouth, but she was stopped by the entrance of two people. One of them was a man, with ginger hair and greenish blue eyes. His clothes were laced with gold and silver. The other was a woman, with dark brown hair and clear eyes. Her dress was equally luxurious gown of purple. She looked surprisingly like Elsa. She sighed softly and looked at her, a hint of longing and sadness in her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to come closer, but decided not to, and merely nodded to the men beside her before walking out, followed by the man. He paused and whispered to one of the men and stormed out.

"You're gonna have to come with us your highness." The men took a step closer to her. Elsa backed away.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong. And why are you calling me your highness?" She muttered.

But they didn't answer. Without warning they grabbed both her arms and started to drag her out.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She screamed. The temperature in the room dropped significantly. "Mom!" She turned her head to Gerda desperately, but she looked away.

The thunder rang loudly.

"Mom!Mother! Please!" She sobbed, wrestling with the men but the woman just shook her head.

The wind started to whirl around. She saw her hands, which were already cold as ice, were now glowing blue. One of the men noticed this and gasped. Elsa was terrified.

"No-Please- just stay awa-"

_Bang_

In seconds, the two men were on the floor, surrounded by spikes of ice. She cried out, gathering her hands. The men changed looks to one another. One of them slowly rose. His hand traveled to his belt to pull out a handcuff, designed to cover the entire hands of its prisoner.

"We didn't want to do this, but you _have_ to come."

"Why are you doing this?"

"ELSA!"

Elsa whipped her head to the window where the voice came from. She saw Jack, running out of the forest.

"What are you-?"

Clang

She felt metal clinging on her hands. The cuffs were chained onto her hands in a flash and Elsa found herself dragged out to the frozen ground.

"You can't do this!" She said as she tried to push the force on her shoulders away. She could now hear Jack coming closer.

"Stay away from her!" Jack yelled, holding his staff up.

The men grunted. "Stay out boy."

He tried to push through them, hitting one on the chest. But he was kicked to the ground, hard.

"Jack!" She yelled, trying to get free of the chains. Jack saw her eyes, those wide eyes which were filled with fear. He didn't want to lose her. He crawled to her, clutching his chest. The men pushed her into the carriage and locked the door firmly. She banged on the walls with her cuffs. Frost spread over it. Tears slid down her cheeks, freezing in midway.

The two carriages quietly moved out of the town and to the castle. The thunder cackled once more. Drizzles of rain began to fall, growing heavier.

Jack stood still, staring at the way the carriages has disappeared. The rain started to soak his clothes. A trickle of blood fell down his chin, mixing with water.

"Jack…" Gerda hesitated. "-if I could just explain…"

He bit his lips as he backed away. The pain in his heart spread over his head, making it numb. He shut his eyes tightly.

He wanted to blank out.

He wanted to forget.

He wanted to stop.

* * *

**So...Did you like it? Please review and ... Thankyou!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the guardians or Frozen.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen or Rise of the guardians**

* * *

The cackling fire lit the dark room. Rain tapped on the long, narrow window. Long shelves of ancient books were placed in the dusty corners and a thick carpet of light red was spread across the floor. A man was standing near the fire, facing the amber flames. He was tall and muscular and was rather handsome, with his strong jaw lines and thin, slightly smirking lips. His clothes were simple, all matched into different kinds of blue. In his hand was a glass of blood red wine, untouched. He stared into the burning wood like a statue.

_Whoosh_

The door swung opened. A short blonde man, with crooked nose and watery blue eyes came running in, his emerald cloak trailing behind him. He closed the door behind him and scurried to the window to drape the velvet red curtains. The constant sound of rain softened.

The raven haired didn't even bother to turn around while the blonde caught his breath.

"They have a daughter." He breathed out.

"Of course they do."

"No, there's a hidden first born-"

"I know Gustav, I have eyes and ears." He said in a flat tone. The man named Gustav gulped.

"But the plans m 'lord. They'll never work unless…" He faltered.

"Unless?" He asked, light smile on his face.

Gustav shuffled, not able to answer. The other man laughed hoarsely.

"Oh Gustav, will you ever learn."

Then his laughter died into silence. His laughing face grew stiff. A thunder growled from outside. His hand holding the wine let go. The glass crashed onto the floor, shattering into pieces. The wine began to slowly soak the carpet into deeper shades of red. Gustav flinched. A hand attacked his thin throat. The man choked him against the wall. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"She is but a child. She knows nothing." He growled. "Kill her. Kill her before anything can happen." His voice was low, but dangerous.

"Yes sir." Gustav gaped out.

With this, he was released. He fell to the floor, gasping, his face deep man glared down at him coldly.

"Now go!" He yelled. The blonde scrambled out of the room.

The room fell quiet once more. The man went back to looking at the fire.

His silver eyes caught its light. They sparked brightly. The way the eyes of a wolf spark when it find its prey.

* * *

'_Daughter' _

That's what they said; _Daughter_

Elsa repeated, this time, out loud.

"Daughter" Her voice cracked.

This man and woman in front of her, they called her that.

"Yes "The woman whispered. Her hand brushed her cheek, frozen from the tears. The man laid a hand on her shoulders.

"Elsa, you're the first born. You're the heir"

Elsa closed her eyes. The story they just told of her life for the past few minutes swirled in her head, making her dizzy. She opened her mouth.

"How can I be the heir when I can't control this?" She lifted her chains up. "I'm dangerous, to everybody."

"Take away the cuffs." The man demanded. The guards obeyed, clicking off the metal from her hands. The woman handed her a dark blue clothing. Elsa received it.

It was a pair of gloves.

Trembling slightly, she pulled it on. The cloth covered up to her elbows. She felt trapped, prisoned. But she kept quiet. The couple gave her a reassuring look.

She was then led to her chamber by a maid. She hardly knew where she was going, for her head was spinning and her heart was about to burst out. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them. She found herself cleaned and changed into a new dress of cobalt and black. Her hair was brushed and tied into a tight bun. The girl was standing behind her, her head bowed politely.

"You're excused." Elsa said formally, remembering the style of the royalties talking in the books she read. The girl did a little courtesy and left.

Elsa looked at the full length mirror in front of her. Her head spun back into her 18 years with Gerda.

The woman she thought was her mother seemed to flash across the glass. The familiar houses and streets appeared, followed by Emma, running towards her, smiling hugely. Then there was the forest with its welcoming trees. Then there was Jack.

Her visions stopped at this.

He walked inside the mirror, a playful grin hanging on his lips.

_But they are all memories._

Jack disappeared as her mind went reeling back to the truth. She let out a cracked sob and fell to the floor.

Everything crashed together; the reality and the memories. It was too much to take.

She needed to escape. She wanted it to stop.

"Don't feel." She told herself. "Conceal…"

She stood up to face her reflection. A graceful girl, strained and regal, looked back at her.

She wasn't Elsa Snow. Now, she was Elsa of Arendelle, the firstborn of the King and Queen, the heir to the throne.

"Don't feel"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and (As always)Thank you! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so Sorry for not updating lately. I was really busy with school stuff. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Princess Anna!"

Anna quickly gulped down the remaining chocolates in her mouth. A stout man with graying bronze hair walked in the room as she pushed the chocolate box beneath the bed.

"Um…Your highness?"

"Yes?" Anna quickly wiped her mouth. "Why?"

Kai looked suspicious.

"Have you been stealing the chocolates from the kitchen again?"

"What? Of course not!" Anna made a forceful laugh. She was never good at lying. "Why did you call?" She changed the subject.

He seemed unconvinced, but cleared his throat.

"Princess, I have a big news for you" He paused for a second.

"You have a sister."

"What?" Her eyes were practically bulging out.

"A sister, your highness."

Anna stared at the man in front of her as if he was a mad man. What the _hell_ was he talking about?

"What do you mean sister?"

"As in your older sister, your grace."

"W…Why would I have a sister? Wh-but-"She shook her head. "If I had a sister, I would have known."

"Her name is Elsa. She arrived at the palace yesterday."

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

Anna squinted at his eyes. He didn't look like he was joking.

"You're not lying, aren't you?"

Kai just looked at her, smiling. Anna broke into a huge smile.

" I have a SISTER?!"

She recalled how she spent her childhood, alone in the enormous palace, with nobody to play with, watching the clock tick by, wishing for a friend. A warm feeling of affection filled her heart.

"Where have she been all this time?!"

Kai hesitated. "It's best not to be spoken."

Anna was curious, but that didn't matter.

"Where is she?"

She asked, skipping around the room. He opened his mouth to answer, but she didn't wait for it.

"We could ride our bikes! I love that! And build a snowman in winter!" "I wonder what she'll look like. She would have mother's hair-" She sang. "or maybe father's. She'll definitely have blue eyes. Hmmm… and I have a feeling she's gonna be rosy-"

She suddenly froze. Through her opened door, she could see a girl, walking pass the hall. She had striking platinum blonde hair and was far apart from rosy, but something was telling her that she was Elsa. Anna carefully walked closer to her.

"Elsa?"

The girl whipped around. Anna smiled.

"You're Elsa, right?'

The girl gave a slight nod, gathering her gloved hands together.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Anna, your sister." Anna laughed a little uneasily. Her sister looked as if she had just smacked her across the face. She stepped closer to hold her hands.

"I'm so glad-"

"No-"

Elsa jerked away from her. Hurt flashed across Anna's face.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh…" Anna flinched."…Okay."

Elsa rushed into the room. She should never have gotten out. The King and Queen told her about Anna. She was bright, pretty, kind…

_She doesn't deserve someone like me_

She closed the door and locked it tightly. Patterns of frost spread over it beneath her fingers.

* * *

The rain has stopped. The street fell quiet as the sun disappeared behind the snow piled mountains. The freezing wind swept around. The forest roared, shaking the wet leaves violently.

Jack sat there, on the damp ground. His staff was beside him. He looked into the clouded fjords lifelessly. An image of the carriage flashed in his head. His heart ached again. Her screams rang in his ears. His eyes shut tight.

It was getting harder to breath. Whether because of the cold or the pain; he didn't know.

The faint brim of the moon appeared behind the clouds. He saw its light casting down at the mist. He remembered the stories he heard as a kid, of the wise man in the moon, leading the lost ones and answering the confused.

"_Why?"_

His voice was cracked.

Gerda had told him about the King and Queen. She was their daughter, the heir. But why her?

His eyes searched for an answer.

The moon was silent, as it always had been. Only the howling wind answered, brushing away his half fallen tears.


End file.
